GameGirl's CRAZY, CRAZY Day
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I get sucked in the Digidestined's world!


****

GameGirl's CRAZY, CRAZY, Day

__

Okay, I do not and I repeat own Digimon or these characters! Except for Haley Dale because, well, I'm Haley Dale! Enjoy! J

I am watching one of my favorite animes, Digimon, Digital Monsters. Although it's a rerun and I've already seen it about a dozen times, I sit and watch it. I'm sitting way overly relaxed in the comfortable red chair and suddenly the TV went all funky. The picture went blank.

"Oh, no way!" I shout as I jump out of the chair. I begin pressing each one of the channels, "no, no, that was the best part!!! Argh!" I begin to think that Myotismon has taken over the real world for real and there's fog all over the place. Or maybe Wizardmon is on the TV. I hear a funny noise come from the TV. "Huh?" and then without reason or explanation, I seem to be sucked in thought the TV!

"Whoaaaaa!" I'm going through a weird Technicolor tunnel and then, WHAM! I hit the ground. "Ughnn" I pull myself and start walking around in a place that looked so familiar, but I swear, I've never been in this place before in my life. "Oh geez, where am I? What did I do? What did I do?" I repeat and then I don't notice a soccer ball headed toward me.

"Hey, heads up!" I hear some kid yell.

"Huh?" I turn just in time to be met with a soccer ball. "Ouchi!" I fall backward and I feel like I can't get up.

"Oh, are you okay?" some kid with violet red hair and goggles runs to me. "I'm sorry about that…"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I blink and then the blur goes way and I can focus on the kid with--red hair and--goggles? "Hey, I know you! You're Davis!"

The kid laughs and puts his hands on his hips, "yeah, that's me."

"You idiot, why don't you watch what you're doing!" I grunt and pull myself up. Davis wasn't my favorite one on the show. He keeps trying to break TK and Kari apart. But I know as well as the next guy that TK and Kari belong together.

"Huh?" Davis mumbles. "I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you could've broken my glasses." I take them off to look at my frames. They're not broken, but they look so different. They're the still blue and gold frames, but they look, well, drawn??

"You sound like my sister," Davis says.

I hear laughter across the field and then I turn to see TK and Kari and the others coming toward me. "Davis, who's your friend?" Kari asks.

"She's not my friend," Davis answers, "she got hurt with the soccer ball."

"Who are you?" Cody asks me.

"I'm Haley," I reply. "Could you do for me a favor, Cody?"

"Sure, hey…how do you know my name?"

"I just do…and could you hit Davis over the head with your kendo stick?"

"Hey, I said I WAS SORRY!" Davis yells.

"Haley, where are you from?" Yolei asks me. "And where did you get your glasses! They're so cool!"

"America….and I think I got these at America's best."

"I wonder if there's an international Japan's Best somewhere here."

I shrug, "I doubt it."

"You act like you know us," TK says. 

"Well, I do." I laugh and cross my arms. "I watch you guys every Saturday morning. I can't see you guys on weekdays because I work during the day which SUCKS!" 

"You watch us?" TK gasps, "are you, are you a spy?"

"No, TK, honest!" I say in my best effort to calm him down.

"My dad's a reporter! He doesn't like spies!"

"I know that, TK."

"She's a spy?" Yolei mutters, "Get her!"

"She doesn't look like a spy to me," Kari says.

"I'm not a spy!!" but before I can talk them down, they're after me and I find myself running away. "I can't believe this…I'm running from cartoon characters!"

"Who do you work for!?" Davis demands, "The FBI?"

"I work at a stupid pizza place, that's all!" I hide in a store and rush in the bathroom. I turn to the mirror and I yelp. My hair is still short and light brown and I'm still wearing my brown T-shirt with small sleeves and blue jeans, my eyes are still gray-blue, but I look totally different. My nose which used to be kinda long is now a cute little button nose, like an anime character's nose. My eyes are long, just like an anime character's. "Oh my gosh!" I shout, almost laughing and leaning across the counter, "I'm animated!" 

I walk out the store and see the digidestined running around still looking for me. "Hey, you!"

"There she is!" Davis shouts, "get her! She's probably a Bakamon or a spy for the digimon emperor!"

"I'm not a spy!" I shout defensively. I've had it and I storm over to Davis. I don't care if I'm older than he is. I pick the little twerp up and push him against the wall, "listen, I don't know what I'm doing here or how I got here. I was just watching you guys on TV and then I somehow got here! I'm not a spy, I'm just a teenager, so leave me alone or I'll call your parents and get you in trouble! Don't think I won't!"

"TV?" Davis mumbled, "we're on TV?"

"Of course you guys are!" I drop him and look at the others. "Every Weekday and Saturday!"

"Are we being watched now?" Yolei asks and then she's all looking around for hidden cameras. 

"Wait, so Haley, when we're on TV, what do you see??" Davis asks, turning red.

"Everything."

"Everything??" he mutters.

"Oh yes, Davis EV-ERY-TH-ING!" I start laughing, he gulps and the others laugh around with me. I look at TK who's standing quite close to Kari, "you know, TK, you and Kari make a cute couple."

"We do?" TK asks.

I nod, "you should get together."

TK blushes, "yeah, well…"

"In my stories, you're together a lot."

"You write stories about us?" Kari gasps.

"Sure do."

"Great, can you write a story about me?" Davis asks.

"Um, okay." I reach in my back pocket and pull out a writing pad and a pen.

"'I'm Davis Motimiya and I'm the best soccer player and Earth!' I' blah, blah, blah---"

He goes on and on about himself and I turn to him and say, "Nuh-uh, Davis! Tai is a much better soccer player than you are!"

Davis sweatdrops and the others all laugh. I turn to them and say, "hey, let's go to the digital world!"

"You can't, you're not a digidestined," TK says.

"Oh, that's right." I moan. "Bummer."

"But you can wait for us," Kari says with a smile, "you can do my homework too!"

"Don't push it," I mutter. I walk with them to the computer room and I notice that the gate's open. The older digidestined kids are there too. "Have fun guys," I say, "I'll be here when you get back."

"Sorry that you can't come with us, Haley," Cody apologizes.

"Don't worry about it," I say and then I turn to the monitor as it flashes a bright light. "Whoa!" a digivice jumps out of the monitor and into my hands. "Wow, a digivice!"

"I guess you are a digidestined," Kari laughs, "Well, Haley, why don't you go first?"

"Thanks, Kari. You know, you've always been my favorite."

Kari blushes.

"Yeah, well, she's my favorite too!" Davis yells. Tai grumbles and folds his arms.

I immediately put the digivice to the screen and say the magic words: "Digiport, open!" I go through the screen and I'm in the digiworld. "Wow, it's even cooler than TV!"

The others crash land behind me, "hey, what took you so long?" I demand and put my hands on my hips.

We all start walking and then we find some old ruins. "Hey, Izzy, isn't that the place you crash landed when Devimon split File Island up?"

"No, the one I was in was a bit different." He answers. "It didn't look so scary."

"Yeah, it does look pretty creepy," I agree, "that other one you were in had some kind of labyrinth. This place seems to be falling apart. Let's take a look." I start walking toward it. With a closer look, it was actually a church with stained windows. It looked like no one used it for years.

"I think only the oldest person should go in," Cody said, "go for it, Joe."

Joe shakes his head, "No way."

"Actually, I am the oldest, so I'll go in." I announce and walk in the church.

"Is she crazy?" I hear Joe demand from the others, "hey, wait!" they all run in after me.

"Glad that you decided to join me," I laugh and walk deeper in the creepy old place. There is a symbol on a stained window on the ceiling I look up at it, "hey, does anyone know what that symbol is?"

The others shrug. "It looks like a crest symbol." I repeat.

The symbol begins to shine and it comes toward me. A tag appears around my neck and the crest slides inside it. The symbol looks like a fist. "Wait…It's the crest of…"

"Heroism," a voice booms behind me. The voice is so low that it scares all of us and makes us jump.

"Auggh!" I turn around to see a green digimon that looks like a giant walking emerald. "Who what?"

"I'm Emeraldmon! I'm your digimon!" the digimon starts laughing in a high pitched voice. It pretended to make its voice low.

"My digimon is a gemstone?!" I grumble, "but, emerald isn't even my birthstone! My birthstone is topaz!"

"Oh, I'm hurt," Emeraldmon sniffs. 

"Hey, don't worry! I like emeralds too!" I look at my crest of Heroism, "and my crest is right. After all, my name does me heroine!" I turn to Izzy, "hey Izzy, what does your computer say about my little Gemstone Digimon?"

"Well, she's a champion digimon," Izzy says, "and her attack is the Gem Throw."

We walk out of the church and then we finish walking around outside. We hear sounds of explosion.

"What was that?" Tai demands.

"It's Ken!" TK shouts.

"He is really getting on my nerves!" Davis runs to the sound and I run after him.

"Hey, I'd watch it if I were you!" I shout after him. Ken's Airdramon blasts some kind of fireball at Davis. "Watch out!" I jump and bring him to the ground. _I just saved my least favorite person on this show…_I think to myself. _Wait, I hope no one is watching this!_

"Thanks, Haley, you're my hero!" Davis beams.

"Oh, be quiet," I groan and pull him up. I notice my crest is glowing. "Ooh, awesome, I know what this means!" I turn to Emeraldmon who is glowing to.

"Emeraldmon Digivolve to…" Emeraldmon grows taller and her legs and arms longer. There's a big dark green hat on her head that covers her eyes and she also has dark green gloves and boots. The rest of her outfit is light green and she has a short pixie cut, her hair is a shiny blond. "Elfmon!" (To anyone who thinks about flaming me: Oh shut up, I like Elves!)

"Elfmon?" I mumble and then I laugh a jump up and down and clench my fist, "alright! Go for it, Elfmon!"

"Hat throw!" Elfmon takes her hat off and throws it at the dark ring on Airdramon's tail.

"What?" Ken grunted, "No, that cannot be!"

"Face it, Ken, you're supposed to be a good guy!" I shout.

"Storm of Arrows!" Elfmon starts to fire thousands of arrows at the other digimon.

"Yayyyy!" the others chant. 

"I'll be back!" Ken vows and then walks away. 

Elfmon de-digivovles back to Emeraldmon. I pick her up and twirl her around. "Way to go, Emeraldmon! You rock…hey, you are a rock!! I made a funny!" 

Emeraldmon chuckles. "This was fun! You're a great partner!"

"Let's go home," Tai says, blushing and reaching his hand to the back of his neck, "I have kinda a big game tomorrow." His eyes wander to Sora.

"Big game?" I ask, "don't you mean big date!? With Sora?"

"Huh?" Tai's mouth drops open and I walk back to the monitor to return back to the digidestined real world.

"Well, Haley, it was nice meeting you." Yolei bows her head to me as she claps her hands. 

"Yeah, you too," I smile and pat my hand on her back.

"How are you getting home?" TK asks.

I shrug, "I dunno. I was sucked through the TV and I got here, so I might have to go through the TV again." I look at Izzy, "well, can you help me?"

Izzy's mouth drops open, "what? Can someone leave me alone for just one minute?!! I'm tired of hearing the same thing over and over 'Izzy, can you help me with this? Izzy what's this? Izzy, what time is it?' Aughh!"

I blink and sweatdrop, "uh, never mind!" I walk away to another room. It's the video club room. "I got in this world by myself, I can get out, by myself." I turn the TV on and wait for a signal.

"Hey, you want me to hit you with a soccer ball?" Davis asks.

"What good will that do?" I demand.

"Well, that's what happened when you got here," Davis replied coolly.

I laugh and the TV screws up again. "Guess that's my cue," I say.

"Bye, Haley!" everyone shouts to me.

"Bye everyone!" and I'm sucked into the TV as I'm waving good bye. I'm going through the weird tunnel again. I watch my hands turn from cartoonish hands to real fleshy hands. I appear back in the living room.

"Haley Dale, where have you been?" everyone demands.

"You won't believe it, but I was on TV!"

****

How's that for adventure!? Review Please!


End file.
